Confianza
by Malala2014
Summary: La niñez es una de las etapas más importantes tanto para un ser humano y un dragón. En ella aprendes lo que significa lo que es la vida para ti, forjar tu carácter y delimitar tus amistades. Sin embargo, si se ve interrumpida por algún extraño suceso, ¿que pasaría?. Esto es lo que le pasa a Toothless.
**Hola a todos.**

 **Hoy he venido a presentarles una pequeña historia, en lo que según yo, fue la infancia de Toothelss. Esto, cumple con el reto "Los pequeños de Berk" del Foro La Academia de dragones.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

.

.

.

 **Confianza**

Empezaba a oscurecer rápidamente en el archipiélago. Esta zona de tierras boscosas, se encontraba cerca de lo que podrían considerar los vikingos, el fin del mundo.

Esto representaba una gran oportunidad para que diferentes especies de dragones, pudieran habitar dentro, sin necesidad de pelear por comida, ni disputar el territorio. Entre los miles especímenes, se encontraban los furia nocturna. Eran de las familias más peligrosas existentes en todo el ancho del mar. Letales, rápidos, los hijos del rayo y la muerte misma. Quien logrará sobrevivir en un enfrentamiento, sería con varios huesos rotos y sin dignidad. Era por ello, que actualmente, iban disminuyendo por la caza furtiva, hasta dejar solo a dos docenas. Cada nueva cría, significaba esperanza.

Toothless era la última cría de la camada. Cuando nació, era de la mitad de sus hermanos, y tenía la agilidad de un terrible terror bebé. Sino hubiera intervenido su madre, en los sumos cuidados que le ofreció cuando era pequeño, entonces desde hace mucho estaría muerto. Poco a poco empezó a crecer, aunque más lento que los demás. El era muy curioso y atrevido, pero a su manera. No aceptaba que un humano pudiera hacerle daño a los dragones, para él no era más que leyendas o mitos sin ninguna sustento.

A los infantes, les fueron enseñando, que tendrían que defenderse si es que algún bárbaro intentaba hacerles daño.

.

El primer vuelo, era lo más importante que tenías que hacer para que dejaras de depender de la manada. Para ello, se hacia una iniciación especial, en donde, todas las crías de diferentes especies de dragones, se reunían en un risco especial. Ya que en aquel lugar, se cruzaban el aire del norte y del este, lo cual hacia que les diera más impulso y por fin despegaran sus alas. Como, tanto Toothless, como sus hermanos, ya habían cumplido alrededor de 7 años, ya estaban listos para su prueba. Todos estaban seguros, excepto el más pequeño de todos.

Uno por uno fueron pasando y despegaron sin problemas del suelo. Toothless vio como todos se perdían en el horizonte. Quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba un incentivo, más no encontraba ninguno. Decidió esperar, de forma calmada, como si esperara algo. Sus padres al ver esto, decidieron que ya era tiempo que su hijo empezara a ser valiente. Así que lo empujaron.

Desprevenido y asustado, no supo que hacer en ese instante. Sin embargo, su instinto respondió más rápido de lo que esperaba, recuperó el equilibrio y desplegó sus alas.

El viento era frío, pero la adrenalina que secretaba su cuerpo no lo dejo que se congelara. Empezó a practicar sus aleteos, lo que lo impulsó hacia más arriba. Ahora sus orejas empezaban a verse afectadas por la altura que empezaba a tomar, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Ahora ya sabía lo que significaba tener alas. Ser libre.

No había prestado en que lugar se encontraba o si ya había cambiado el clima. Hasta que entorno los ojos hacia lo que le rodeaba y vio una hermosa puesta de sol enfrente de sus narices. Estaba entre las nubes con tonos naranjas y rosas. Toothless hizo una pirueta para querer tocarlas, más solo se mareó. No quería volver a la tierra, deseaba quedarse para siempre en este edén. Pero oscureció y antes de que llegaran al risco sus padres le habían dicho que no quería que se alejara demasiado y regresara antes del anochecer. Por ello, decidió descender. Es, más ahora que se percataba, no había visto a sus hermanos desde que habían despegado. Supuso que no era nada malo. Más no estaba más equivocado.

A simple vista, el bosque parecía confundirse con los colores del atardecer, pero un olor a quemado empezaba a expandirse rápidamente: la isla en donde estaba su hogar se incendiaba. Aleteo con toda la fuerza que sus pequeñas extremidades daban. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, el daño ya estaba hecho y muchos de los dragones (aunque irónico suene) se encontraban a pocos metros de él, sin vida.

Buscó por varias horas, entre diferentes troncos calcinados, rocas, pasto seco, en fin , considerablemente toda isla.

Con el paso del tiempo, sus esperanzas se esfumaron como la ceniza que ahora sustituía, lo que antes era vegetación.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y enojo de guarnición, se fue de ese horrible lugar. Los pocos dragones sobrevivientes, lo habrían detenido, de no ser que sus desamparadas almas, se hubieran percatado que una pequeña mancha oscura alzaba vuelo y se perdía entre el mar.

.

.

.

El cazaba para poder sobrevivir, no para darle de comer a un dragón que se hacía pasar por darle protección al nido de los dragones. Sin embargo, Toothless atacaba con los demás reptiles, ya que se le facilitaba con todos los vikingos distraídos. Podía agarrar todo lo que quisiera sin ser notado, además de causar uno, que otro desastre, nada grave.

Ahora tocaba el turno de Berk. Una isla mediana, a comparación en donde vivía cuando era pequeño. Solo dejo que los demás hicieran su trabajo y se aventuró. para diversión de él, decidió lanzar plasma hacia donde sabía que los más fuerte vikingos se encontraban. No era la primera vez, que visitaba esa isla.

Todo, iba a salir bien, respecto a su plan, sino hubiera sido por un adolescente curioso, que osó dispararle una red. Desprevenido, no le dio tiempo de esquivarla y perdió el control, cayendo cerca de un bosque, rasgándole su ala caudal izquierda. Perdiéndola para siempre. ¿Por qué la pasaba esto? Ya era bastante, que hubiera perdido a su familia y ahora esto. Solo lo puso de más malhumor.

Pasaron las horas, y la noche pronto se convirtió en mañana. No podía moverse, era increíble lo bien que estaba diseñada esta red, para ser obra de un vikingo. Lo que demostraba que era un chico excepcional, para hacer este tipo de armas, a pesar de no ser tan musculoso como los demás."

Escuchó unos paso pocos gráciles que fueron aumentando la intensidad de su sonido. Significaba que fuera lo que fuese, se iba acercando, con destino a él. Se hizo el "muerto", pero espero a que esa dichosa figura estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de él, para que por lo menos le proporcionara alimento. Sin embargo, no era lo que él esperaba. Alado, inmóvil, se encontraba el mismo niño pecoso, que le había lanzado la mortífera, y bien pensada, arma.

Creyó que era su inevitable final esa mañana, pero fue todo lo contrario. El niño lo liberó. Estaba asombrado, ya que a otros que había conocido en su camino, no hubieran dudado en encajarle un cuchillo en su corazón, como símbolo de valentía. Sin duda era especial, aunque le había cobrado su ala caudal. Al recordarlo, se enfureció, lo atacó, pero al momento de pensar en acabar con su vida, decidió lo contrario. Esos verdes ojos bosque, reflejaban su alma, como almas gemelas. Simplemente lo dejo votado en una piedra y trato de volar.

.

.

.

No había resultado para nada bien el aterrizaje. Y cayó en una cala escondida entre el bosque, que si suponía bien era de Berk. Había un lago, no muy grande para contener grandes cantidades de pescado, su alimento principal. Trató de cazar, pero le era imposible.

Pasaron los días y de nuevo el castaño lo había encontrado pero, lo observaba desde una distancia considerablemente segura. Hacía unos garabatos en, lo que parecía un pedazo de papel. Reflejaba curiosidad hacia el, pero de un momento a otros se marchó.

Tres días después, ahora el mismo niño se aventuró a ir hasta lo profundo de la cala, en busca de Toothless. ¿Traía comida? Si que era raro ese humano.

Con un poco de inseguridad se acercó a él. El pescado se veía apetitoso, así que de un mordisco se lo arrebató al niño. Trató de encontrar más de eso. Pero el niño trato de tocarlo, y no le agradó para nada esa acción. Por lo que se fue hacía otro lado para dormir. El chico lo siguió de nuevo, ahora con más curiosidad que antes, y Toothless lo rechazó, llendose a un árbol, en donde no lo molestaron.

Después de su siesta, observó que el castaño no se había ido y se encontraba dibujando. A él también, le encantaba dibujar, por lo que decidió hecharle una mano. Para Toothless, el pareció hermosa su obra maestra, aunque para el niño le pareció algo muy curioso y quizá verla desde otro ángulo. Pisó una parte de su dibujo, por lo que Toothless se enojó. Por consiguiente el ojo verde se dio cuenta así que decidió quitar su pie y surcar cada trazo. Sin darse cuenta, se próximo al furia nocturna, hasta que estuvieron bastante cerca uno del otro.

El niño extendió su mano tratando de tocar el hocico. Toothless instintivamente lo alejó de él. Pero con la insistencia de el castaño, recordó en la forma en como pensaba de los humanos, cuando el era un tierno cachorro. Tal vez tendría que dar un voto de confianza con ese chico, había demostrado tener valor a pesar de lo que había pasado. Era la hora de confiar, aunque su misma raza hiciera el incendio, cuando su familia se encontraba en su isla natal.


End file.
